winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 320
The Pixies' Charge (The Pixies Fight Back in the Nickelodeon dub) is the twentieth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis After Valtor attacks the Light Rock Fortress, the Winx go there to see if they can discover his latest hiding place, leaving the pixies in charge of Alfea. When Buzzy and Glim are chased by the three unrestrained witches, Livy goes to warn the Alfea Pixies about the Trix's possible attack on Pixie Village to get their spells (Who ever gets the spells first, also gets Valtor). The Pixies and Pixie Pets then set out to save Buzzy and Glim. They then wound up fighting the Trix after Digit weakened Darcy by going super-small and tickling her. When the seahorse Pixie Pet goes in to tickle Darcy, she gets mad and turns the Pixie Pet, Digit, Tune and Amore super-sized. Digit takes advantage of this and charges in on the infamous trio. When Icy freezes Digit, Amore offers the Trix her special love pixie dust in exchange for Digit. Valtor then shows up and said their games were over. Frozen-Digit then moved and charged at Valtor, but falls right on Darcy and Stormy and breaks her ice prison. At Alfea, Tecna looked really proud at Digit after she and the fairies found out about the events on the day. Major Events *The Pixies are left in charge of Alfea. *The Pixies defeat the Trix. Debuts Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Miss Faragonda *Sky *Timmy *Brandon *Helia *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Livy *Glim *Buzzy *Kiko *Pixie Pets *Valtor *Icy *Darcy *Stormy Trivia *This episode is similar to the "Smurfs" series such as the Trix trying to catch the pixies is similar to Gargamel trying to grab the smurfs. Also the smurfs have similar personailities and similarties to some of the pixies: Livy bumping into things and forgetting stuff is like Clumsy, Amore is a counterpart to Smurfette due to their shy and sensitive personalities, Piff is similar to both Baby Smurf and Lazy Smurf for example like Lazy she likes to sleep and like Baby Smurf is a baby. The Trix losing thier temper when they fail to defeat, stop, catch or capture them and trying to use them for thier own reasons and purposes is like Gargamel's. *Bloom appears wearing a different outfit only for this episode *Stormy's stockings dissappear throughout the episode. *The Trix's chokers disappear also. *The Trix's makeup disappears also. 4kids Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy, Digit Vashty Mompoint = Layla Sean Schemmel = Baltor Caren Manuel = Darcy Suzy Myers = Stormy Rebecca Soler = Tecna Quotes "Hey, that itches! Now it tickles! Hey, hey would you stop it!! PLEASE STOP!!!" '- Darcy' "Oopsy, I guess that I made them a little too big." '- Darcy' (Nick version) '- Darcy: '''Tell me where your village is or else! (Glim Babbles) '- Darcy: 'I don't get a word of your pipsqueak whining, so stop it, OK? '- Zing: 'Who's a pipsqueak! (Escapes Darcy's grasp) '- Digit: 'Amore, look in there and see if you can find out where Livy went! We could use her help! (Darcy: Tell me now!) '- Tune: 'Shh! Hang on a second! Do you guys hear that? '- Lockette: 'Hear what? (Darcy: Augh! You little squirt!) '- Tune: 'Darcy! And it sounds like she's got Glim and Zing! '- Livy: 'Hey, everybody! Look, I'm up here! '- Zing: 'Peek-a-boo! Now it's my turn to surprise ''you! '- Darcy: '''Huh? (Glim giggles and escapes Darcy's grasp. Darcy tries to fight off the wasps and hits one which flies past Zing.) '- Zing: 'Whoa! Hey, buddy, are you alright? '- Darcy: 'You don't really think I'm afraid of you. You might as well be fleas! '- Digit: 'What did you call them? '- Darcy: '(laughs) Fleas. I called them fleas. And now a little pest control! '- Digit: 'Hey! What's with people picking on size lately? (Shrinks herself) The thing about fleas is that they're clever little things. (Lands on Darcy's nose) And they are always underestimated! (Darcy starts to feel an itch, which then starts to tickle) '- Darcy: 'No! No, no, no, no! Please don't do that! (Laughing): I can't stand being tickled! (Laughing) (Scene switches to Stormy looking for the pixies. Darcy is laughing) '- Stomy: 'Nothing here. Guess they're not water creatures. Hmm? '- Icy: 'No way! She couldn't have found the Pixie Village before me, could she? (Scene switches back to Darcy being tickled. She is laughing hysterically) '- Lockette: 'Oh, come on, Digit! Stop playing around! Don't you think that she's had enough? '- Digit: '(Stops tickling Darcy) Oh, fine! But you guys have to try it sometime! '- Icy: 'I always say that the best kind of entrance is a dramatic one. Howdy, rif-raf! '- Darcy: '''Oh, Icy, am I glad to see you! Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon